


We're going to die!

by abp1402



Series: Prompt fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp1402/pseuds/abp1402
Summary: Inspired by thefakeredhead.com prompts. I had lots of fun writing this!





	We're going to die!

“What’s our exit strategy?”, whispered Stiles quietly while crossing the threshold.  
“Our what?”, whispered Derek back.  
“Oh my God, we’re going to die!”, said Stiles, trying to back away and leave the house as quickly as possible. Derek grabbed him by the elbow and moved him further in.  
“We are not going to die, Stiles. My family loves you!”, mock-whispered Derek.  
Everyone in the house had already heard what Stiles had said and he could hear snickers and laughter all over the place.  
He and Stiles had started dating a month ago, and although they’ve known each other for years, and his mother was friends with the Sheriff, Stiles was treating this dinner as the “official meet the parents” dinner and he was convinced they’d die.  
“I don’t understand what’s wrong with you, Stiles. You’ve had dinner with them tons of times for the last 8 years!”.  
“You’ve had dinner with them tons of times during the last 8 years…” repeated Stiles, with a mocking tone. “Sure, I’ve had dinner tons of times, Der, but never as your boyfriend!”.  
Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, right outside the kitchen. He hugged Stiles really hard and then took a step back, held his hands and looked him in the eyes.  
“Listen, Stiles. My parents love you. My sisters love you. Well, not Laura, she’s dead inside, she cannot love.” That earned him a laugh from Stiles and a quiet “Hey!” from somewhere in the house. “But no matter what happens or you think it's going to happen, please, remember that the most important thing is that I love you”.  
Someone dropped a glass in the kitchen and there was a collective (and thankfully quiet) gasp throughout the house. Werewolves. Stiles’ mouth kept opening and closing. After a few seconds, he said: “Say what now?”.  
“I love you Stiles. This can’t be any news for you. I’ve been in love with you for years. I love you and you have nothing to worry.”  
“I… I mean, Derek, what?”, stammered Stiles.  
Derek continued to look at Stiles, a big smile on his face.  
“If I had known you’d be speechless with an ‘I love you’ I would have said it years ago”, he said, laughing.  
“I love you too, asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine! Thanks for reading!!!Come read my other works!


End file.
